Krisan Merah Jambu
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Gou membawa seikat bunga ke tepi kolam renang pada siang itu, ketika menemani Haruka berenang. Katanya, itu dari seniornya.


**Krisan Merah Jambu**

**Disclaimer**: Free © Ouji Kouji. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Haruka Nanase/Matsuoka Gou. **Genre**: Romance/Friendship. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: -

_(Gou membawa seikat bunga ke tepi kolam renang pada siang itu, ketika menemani Haruka berenang. Katanya, itu dari seniornya.)_

* * *

Gou tidak keberatan ketika sang wakil kapten tim renang sekolah menambah 'jam kerja'nya secara sepihak. Walau, Gou jadi tidak akan bisa pulang seperti teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan tidak seperti anggota klub yang lain. Dia punya jam kerja ekstra yang sepertinya lebih mengarah pada alasan yang bersifat pribadi ketimbang yang bersifat profesionalitas.

Haruka sekarang jadi mempunyai kebiasaan untuk meminta Gou duduk di tepian kolam renang sampai hasrat renang di siang musim panasnya itu sendiri terpuaskan. Dia senang sekali berenang ketika sekolah dan klub telah sepi. Dan baginya, sekarang, keberadaan Gou adalah pelengkap yang ia butuhkan. Haruka tak pernah menerangkan alasannya secara jelas, namun Gou juga bukanlah anak yang akan muluk-muluk bertanya.

Ya, Gou senang menemani Haruka di kolam renang sepulang sekolah. Sering, mereka baru pulang pada sore hari, tapi Haruka selalu menemani Gou sampai rumah (dan segera pulang dengan menolak ajakan Gou untuk minum teh hanya karena enggan aktivitasnya dengan Gou ketahuan oleh Rin). Alasan ini juga merupakan faktor mengapa Gou betah melakukannya. Kegiatannya menemani Haruka dibayar dengan pulang bersama, itu terasa cukup menyenangkan untuknya.

Gou biasanya akan membawa tugas-tugasnya ke tepi kolam renang, mengerjakannya di sana, sambil sesekali melontarkan pertanyaan pada Haruka tentang materi yang belum dipahaminya. Seringkali, Haruka hanya menjawabnya singkat dan kurang memuaskan, namun Gou tidak protes. Paling, hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan selanjutnya beberapa menit kemudian, ada cipratan air yang mengejutkannya. Ketika dia kaget dan berseru, "Haruka-_senpai_!", Haruka bersikap tak tahu-menahu.

Rutinitas terus berulang.

Seperti siang ini. Bedanya, Gou tidak membawa satu tugas pun. Hari ini bebas PR. Dia telah siaga dengan jadwal tambahan yang diberi Haruka, hingga dia pun sering membawa makanan instan di dalam tasnya. Jaga-jaga kalau kelaparan. Gou duduk di tepian sambil menikmati _ramen_ instan, dan Haruka kelihatannya sedang mencoba teknik renang baru.

Di sisi Gou, ada seikat mawar. Masih segar. Masih wangi. Masih cantik. Merah merekah. Tentu, itu baru. Dan atensi Haruka langsung tertuju ke sana ketika dia sedang mengamati Gou dari sisi lain kolam.

"Apa ini?"

"Mawar, Haruka-_senpai_. Masa tidak tahu?"

Haruka menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya ketika dia menyentuh mawar yang terbungkus plastik bening bermotif kelinci kecil itu. Lantas, dia timbul lagi dari permukaan air, keningnya agak berkerut kali ini.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu maksud pertanyaan _senpai _apa?"

"Kenapa ini ada di sini?"

"Itu punyaku."

"Untuk siapa?"

"Pertanyaanmu keliru, _senpai_," Gou menyeruput satu sumpit mie sampai mulutnya penuh. Kedengarannya amat nikmat. "Seharusnya 'dari siapa'."

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku. Mm, seorang _senpai_. Orangnya baik," Gou menghabiskan kuah pedas mie tersebut sekali sesap, kepalanya mendongak dan isi styrofoam itu pun akhirnya benar-benar tandas. "Baru saja, waktu aku keluar dari kelas tadi," dia berdiri, mengambil tasnya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ganti baju," Gou tersenyum lebar, gigi-giginya terlihat dan matanya tenggelam menjadi bentuk bulan sabit yang lucu. "Aku juga mau ikut berenang. Tunggu, ya."

Begitu Gou hilang dari pandangan, menyelinap ke dalam ruang ganti kemudian menutup pintunya perlahan, Haruka memindah pandangannya. Tentu saja, pada seikat mawar itu. Banyak pertanyaan yang rasanya tidak bisa dia utarakan sekaligus. Ah, mengujarkannya satu per satu pun dia rasa sulit. Dia tidak biasa berbicara terus-terang dan terbuka seperti itu. Bukan tipe dirinya sama sekali. Maka dia biarkan pertanyaan tadi menguap dahulu. Sementara menunggu Gou, dia mencoba menantang dirinya sendiri untuk melintasi kolam dan kembali lagi, dengan waktu secepat yang dia bisa.

Gou kembali lagi dengan pakaian renangnya yang sudah pernah Haruka lihat sekali, saat klub mengadakan _refreshing_ dengan acara berenang sepuasnya di kolam renang kota—Rin yang membayarkan waktu itu. Haruka memilih untuk diam seribu bahasa ketika Gou mulai memasuki kolam renang.

Gou memulai acara olahraga siangnya dengan menyusuri tepian. Teknik renangnya mungkin tak se-menakjubkan anggota klub, tetapi cukuplah untuk membuat Haruka teralih sesaat perhatiannya.

Yang kemudian membuat Haruka menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan sorot penuh tanya sekaligus selidik adalah saat Gou menghampiri tepian tempat dia duduk tadi, mengeluarkan mawar dari pembungkusnya, kemudian melepaskan kelopaknya satu per satu.

Hingga, seluruh mawar itu rontok penghiasnya.

Kelopak-kelopak itu memenuhi kolam. Gou tampak senang, dia tertawa kecil sambil bermain air di tempat yang dipenuhi oleh mawar yang mengambang itu. Kerutan terbit di kening Haruka. Berada di dalam air yang sejuk di tengah cuaca yang gerah ternyata tak cukup membuat rasa tak senangnya teredam.

"Ayo, Haruka-_senpai_, berenang di sebelah sini. Enak! Wangi~" Gou mencipratkan air ke udara, membuat hujan kecil yang kembali menjatuhi kepalanya yang dibiarkannya saja tanpa pelindung. "Mawarnya masih segar, jadi airnya juga ikut wangi."

"Siapa yang memberimu ini semua?" Haruka mendekat, namun sepertinya dia menghindari mawar-mawar itu. Dialirkannya kembali air ke arah Gou agar bunga itu tak terbawa ke arahnya.

"Seorang _senpai_, kubilang. Tapi aku tidak kenal. Katanya, sih, namanya Kotarou. Haruka-_senpai_ kenal?"

"Tidak."

"Mm, begitu."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

Gou meraup segenggam mawar, kemudian diciuminya sampai puas. Bahkan dia tak memandang Haruka ketika menjawab, "Dia hanya bilang bahwa dia sering memperhatikanku. Dan dia ingin mengenalku lebih jauh. Itu saja. Lalu dia memberiku mawar ini. Katanya dia selalu ingat aku setiap kali melihat mawar. Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti apa maksudnya."

Bibir Haruka berbentuk garis datar. Gou tak mau repot-repot mempertanyakannya. Lantas, dia pun menyelam sesaat.

Haruka mengumpulkan mawar-mawar tersebut. Beberapa kelopak yang hampir terbawa ke pojok kolam pun dia ambil. Dia genggam semua, dia pungut semua, sampai tak bersisa satu pun. Kolam kembali bersih dari warna merah yang mengapung.

"Eeh, Haruka-_senpai_, mau dikemanakan mawarnya?"

Haruka dengan enteng berjalan menuju tempat sampah di atas sana. Kembali dia menyelam setelah membuat mawar-mawar malang tadi bercampur dengan barang-barang tak terpakai dan bau di dalam bak berwarna hijau itu.

"Yaaah, _senpai_!" Gou memasang wajah memelas, tapi tak ampuh untuk meruntuhkan ego Haruka. Lelaki itu kembali menyelam, timbul-tenggelam dalam ritme yang terhitung dan teratur. Gou menegurnya sekali lagi, "_Senpai_ curang!"

"Mereka mengganggu."

Gou menggembungkan pipinya. "Curaaang!" ucapnya kemudian, lantas berenang untuk menyusul Haruka.

Haruka tiba duluan di tepian sana, dan ternyata dia menunggu Gou. Gou agak kepayahan menyusulnya, dia tak biasa berenang cepat di kolam yang cukup besar. Meski dia manajer, bukan berarti secara fisik dia imbang.

"Kausuka warna apa?"

"Huh?" Gou menggosok wajahnya ketika dia menyembul dari air. Salah satu tangannya berpegangan pada tepian kolam. "Warna?"

"Hn."

"Mm, aku cukup suka pink, sih." Gou menatap Haruka penuh tanya. Sepertinya, rasa kesalnya barusan telah hanyut terbawa arus kolam ketika dia berenang melintasinya.

Kemudian, Haruka tak memberi keterangan apapun lagi tentang pertanyaannya. Alih-alih, dia kembali meninggalkan Gou, berenang menuju sisi lain.

* * *

Pada jam istirahat, seperti biasa, Gou akan meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke klub setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Hari ini, dia melakukannya pula. Dia mampir sebentar ke dalam ruang ganti untuk mengambil beberapa buku yang dia tinggalkan beberapa hari lalu di dalam loker, dia ingin melanjutkan kembali tugasnya yang sempat dia lupakan.

Tetapi, yang pertama kali dia lihat ketika membuka lokernya bukanlah buku-buku yang dicarinya.

Seikat besar bunga krisan merah jambu memenuhi lokernya, nyaris tak memberikan ruang untuk apapun lagi. Gou melongo sesaat di depan loker, tak bisa menebak siapa yang menjejalkan ini ke dalam lemari pribadinya.

Sepertinya, secarik kertas di atas bunga-bunga itu adalah petunjuk—sebab Gou tahu, kertas itu bukan miliknya dan dia tidak pernah menyelipkan benda itu di dalam tempat ini.

_Yang ini kurasa lebih baik dari bunga yang kaudapat kemarin. — Haruka_

* * *

"Haruka-_senpaaai_!" Gou memekik ketika keluar dari ruang tersebut, sambil memeluk seikat bunga cantik yang warnanya amat manis itu.

Haruka—yang tengah menikmati makan siang di tepian kolam yang teduh bersama Makoto, Nagisa dan Rei—menoleh. Ketika mendapati Gou membawa bunga-bunga yang khusus dia taruh di dalam loker Gou itu, dia meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya.

Langkah Gou berhenti. "Eh?"

Bibir Haruka masih ditempeli telunjuknya. Gou lantas tersenyum girang, _mau dijaga sebagai rahasia, rupanya_, dan dia pun mengangguk sambil mengangkat ibu jari. Dia berbalik lagi, kembali menyimpan bunga tersebut di loker.

Gou bergabung dengan keempatnya sambil terkekeh gembira.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang, Gou-_chan_?" Nagisa menyikut Gou, matanya berkedip cepat dan penuh akan rasa penasaran serta hasrat ingin menggoda Gou dengan kesenangannya itu.

"Tidaaak, bukan apa-apa," Gou duduk dengan kakinya yang terlipat sebagai alas. Dia membuka buku yang dia cari barusan dan menaruhnya di pangkuan. "Aku hanya sedang senang."

"Mmm, pasti ada alasannya! Ceritakan, ceritakaaaan~ ceritakan padaku Gou-_chan_~"

Gou hanya menutupi rahasia dengan senyuman misterius.

Di lain sisi, Makoto mendapati sesuatu yang tak biasa pada diri sahabat karibnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum, Haru?"

Tapi, Haruka tak menjawabnya dan segera memudarkan senyumnya. Dia kembali terlihat seperti biasa. Makoto tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng. "Sepertinya tawa dan senyum kalian ada hubungannya," Makoto mendelik bergantian pada dua orang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian siang itu.

Semua hanya karena seikat bunga krisan merah jambu.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: karena haruka itu adalah tipe yang bahkan pas jeles pun dia diam. hahahaha. haru itu tipe yang ngasih tahu lewat tindakan, bukan omongan wwwww

—cough i'm deprived of the lacking of harugou's fanfics cough


End file.
